The Duff 2
by SMB123
Summary: I have carried on from where the amazing Kody Keplinger has left off. I hope you enjoy my part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Why, thank you!" I replied, "and now I have given my excellent points about how manly you are going to be, I believe you do have a very important, manly, job to finish."

I let a smile escape me when he gave me his crooked grin.

"What about your friends?" he asked.

"Shit… ummm I better go talk to them and tell them I am leaving, be back in a sec."

I grabbed my coke and headed towards where Casey and Jessica were dancing. The crowd made me claustrophobic and the music made my ears burst.

"Bianca!" Casey shouted over the noise, "Isn't like you to get on the dance floor!"

"Well I just came to tell you that I was leaving, I talked to Toby and we both admitted we were not meant to be so he is talking to his ex and I went to talk to Wesley. We are heading back to his place." As I said this I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach, I know that she thinks it was his fault we had the argument… "I am sor…" I didn't get to the end of my sentence when Casey interrupted,

"B, shut up with the apologies, Jessica and I have been talking about how you have not been the same since you stopped seeing him. We know you love him so go for it! Just don't ditch us again!" She said with a big grin, "Have fun, B."

Her and Jess started dancing again as a walked off, it was like a weight off my shoulders! I am so glad she understood.

Wesley's face lit up when he saw me squeezing through the crowd towards him.

"Are you good?"

"Let's go!"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Your house, my mum and dad are home at mine, my mum want to see my special date, which turned out better than expected!"

"Come to my car then!"

We spent the car journey talking about everything under the moon, this was the happiest I have been in ages!

We finally reached Wesley's house and walked inside. It looked messier than it normally did but only because there was a few more coats on the coat hanger and there was a newspaper on the kitchen table. I had forgot about him talking to his parents,

"I thought you had spoken to your parents?"

"Yeah, Amy has moved back in and so has mum and dad."

"Where are they then?"

"Well, Amy goes to Grandma Rushes on weekends and Mum and Dad have a business trip this weekend, there is no chance of anyone coming home!"

I couldn't help but laugh, he was obviously referring to my dad walking in on us!

"How do you fancy a game of pool?"

"Your on, I have been practicing!"

"Its funny you say that because we both know what your saying is crap."

"Watch me now!"

As I said that, I sprinted off towards the pool table room and he sprinted after me.

"I got to the table first, which means I go first!"

"Go for it!"

All of the balls were already set up on the table ready for us to play. I bent down and stuck my bum in the air, I will get revenge for him distracting me the last time. And I think my distraction was a complete success. I could feel him behind me, bending on top of me over the pool table, and I could feel his breath along my neck and my skin itched with excitement. He placed his hands on my shoulders and slowly slid them down onto the weak spot that he had not forgot about. I then realized what he was doing, shit he was distracting me, and so when I hit the ball I completely failed.

"You bastard!"

"You tried first! And anyway I had fun doing that, you were kinda distracting me!"

"That was the point!"

At the near end of the game, I knew I had to do something if I wanted to win so I had a plan, On his second to last round I went to the bathroom.

"Excuse me a second,"

"Hurry up, I don't think I can wait that long!" he said with his crooked grin.

"Don't play without me!"

I walked to the bathroom and stripped until I had just my pants and a bra on. The pants I had on tonight were my sexy ones luckily. Then I walked out into the room we were playing in.

"Damn, how am I supposed to concentrate now"

He was already off topic because he couldn't keep his eyes on my face.

He missed the ball this go because his eyes kept darting towards me, my plan was working.

"Whats wrong, I am just getting comfy." I said in the most innocent voice there was giving him a sexy grin.

When I played my go I made a good shot and made it so if he missed this go he would lose it all.

"Well I can't play this shot and win because of you! You are just too damn sexy! I sure as hell missed that body!"

"Just play your go, you sore loser!"

After he gave me his gorgeous cocky grin he played his go and 100% got distracted so I WON!

"Hahahaha, I won, I won, I won!" I said while bouncing around the room, doing a victory dance

"Now who is the sore winner?" He commented with a smile spread across his face.

He walked towards me with his arms open but I ran up to his room before he could blink and I hid, waiting for him to find me. I hid in his wardrobe, right at the bottom, so if you opened the wardrobe you couldn't see me.

"Bianca!" He was in his room "Hmmm… Are you… here! Nope... What about…"

He opened the wardrobe door and laughed, he then crouched next to me and looked right in my eyes,

"I am not stupid you know, but if you really want we could stay in here tonight." he said, laughing.

"I am kinda cramped actually."

"Come on." Wesley said.

We kissed, slowly, no war, and it wasn't a lead up to sex. It was nice. We didn't do what we were going to do, instead we talked, for hours on end, lying curled up together on his bed, covered by his duvet.

"I missed you." he said

"I missed you too, I thought I would be better without you. I didn't think I needed distraction anymore. But I was wrong"

I paused and then carried on, " You were right you know."

"What about."

"Running away from you because I was falling in love with you."

"Well I love you too." He softly pressed his lips to mine "But you were wrong."

"About what?"

"Ummmm, nothing…"

"You have to tell me now, Wesley Rush!"

"No I am not telling you."

"Okay, I will do or give you anything you want in return for the truth"

"Anything?" He gave me a look, that screamed that he was thinking about the possibilities. "Fine!"

"Yes."

"You were wrong about me only coming after you because I was alone. I really did love you, and in my letter I explained that. You were right about me being lonely though." He grinned while saying the ending.

"I'm sorry" I felt really guilty now… maybe that's why he didn't want to tell me.

"Don't apologize." He kissed my cheek gently.

"I was just running away from you because it did actually scare me shit-less that I was in love."

"Well it scared me shit-less too you know, I had never really felt that way about a girl before."


	2. Chapter 2

On the way home from my boyfriend, Wesley Rush's, house, it sounds so good! And weirdly amusing to say…

Bianca Rush.

Mr and Mrs Rush.

Or maybe he will take my name! Hmmmmmm, Wesley Piper… I don't know which one I prefer more…

Maybe we could just swap last names, that would be fun. Anyway, it really isn't like me to get off point like this so maybe, he is already changing me! That fucking bastard!

Like I was saying, on the way home from Wesley's house I was thinking about what to tell my dad...

"What do I say to my dad?" I asked Wesley, "The last time you saw him was when you punched him..."

"Tell him I am really sorry for going to hard, and hasn't he forgiven me yet?" Wesley answered.

"Well yes, he actually asked me to thank you for standing up for me like that. But that's not the point, I have to tell him something, I can't exactly drop into the conversation 'Oh yeah me and Wesley have been fucking around since our project together when I went round his house, but I noticed how bad it was because I fell (not in love, not yet) with him and started ignoring him but we are back together and he is coming round for tea tomorrow!'"

Wesley gave his hot grin and looked at me,

"You could go into way more detail than that, like you could tell him about the time that I trailed my tongue from your collar bone all the way down to your..."

He couldn't get to the end of the sentence before I stopped him because I was dripping wet and horny. He laughed.

"And by the way we did wayyyy more than fucking around." He winked at me and licked his lips.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are disgusting."

"We both know how much you love it."

"Shut up and tell me what to say! Be serious!"

"No denial, my work is just too good, but I don't see your knees shaking like the normally do when I mention that so I will have to extra bad tonight!"

"OMG, you notice that!" I said, "How embarrassing…" I put my head in my hands.

"Oh, don't get embarrassed, I love it." Wesley replied with his usual look. "And about your dad, just say that I am your boyfriend and that you are coming around my house tonight and you're just coming to get some stuff. Or if you really don't want to tell him just say that I have a really important project to finish and you are helping me." He drove me crazy with his crooked grin.

"Ooh, so now I am a project!"

"Why, is that so bad, I get to do whatever I want with you if you are my project."

"Well okay then, but just tonight, maybe…" This time I winked at him and he started laughing.

"Bianca Piper! You are such a bad influence on me!"

We both started laughing.

I got out of the car to talk to my dad like I was going to, obviously my dad was absolutely fine with the whole thing so I was worrying, dripping wet and SO excited for tonight it was untrue, for nothing. (Well obviously, not nothing but you know…) My dad was actually glad that I was hanging out with Wesley, apparently he like him, I mean... okayyyy.

"Hey Dad, I am going round Wesleys House tonight."

"Wesley Rush?"

"Yeah, the one that punched you.." why did I even say that...

"Yeah I remember. Are you staying the night?"

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Sure it is, he is a really nice kid. Have you thanked him for what he did yet?"

"Yeah I have."

I went upstairs to grab pyjamas, my toothbrush, hairbrush and some other VERY important things and I got to the door when my dad talked to me again.

"Hey Bianca, what happened to Toby?"

"Oh we realized our differences..."

By the look on his face he knew that what I just said what utter bullshit so I gave him the truth.

"Fine! He liked his ex, I liked mine. You would be surprised how easy it was to break up. Bye dad."

With that I walked through the door.

When I got in the car, I said to Wesley,

"We are all set!"

Wesley grinned, "Are you ready for the night of your life?" He revved the engine and I laughed.

The he sped away towards his house...


End file.
